Toronto Varsity Blues
"Varsity Blues" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Toronto, located in Toronto, Ontario. Their home rink is Varsity Arena. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History The Toronto Varsity Blues hockey team competed in the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU Central) from its inception in 1902-03 and its successor conference, the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA), from 1955-56 until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. The OUAA changed names to OUA in 1997-98. In addition, they also competed in various senior, intermediate, and junior competitions as early as 1891, including the Allan Cup. In many seasons they operated more than one team. *'Official Site' ''Senior & University Seasons 'Senior: 1891-92 to 1901-02' 'Notes:' *OHA Sr denotes the Ontario Hockey Association senior competition.'' *''Toronto lost to Queen's University in the 1895 semi-final and the 1897 and 1899 finals. The 1899 final was also for a Stanley Cup challenge.'' 'CIAU/QOAA: 1902-03 to 1970-71' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1902-03 to 1918-19' Notes: *''CIAU denotes the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union'' *''∞ Toronto's 2nd team played in the 1910 season.'' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1919-20 to 1939-40' Notes: *''IIL denotes the International Intercollegiate League.'' *''ø denotes that CIAU games were included in the standings of the IIL.'' *''Toronto's university team was on hiatus from all leagues in 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, and 1945 due to World War II.'' 'CIAU/QOAA: 1945-46 to 1970-71' Notes: *''QOAA denotes the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association.'' *''In 1961-62 and 1962-63 the QOAA played a two division format: East and West.'' *''In 1968-69 the QOAA returned to the two division format and kept it until the conference ended.'' 'OUAA/OUA: 1971-72 to present' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1971-72 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1971-72 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1975-76 started three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1979-80 started one division format.'' *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''E means Eastern division'' *''W means Western division'' *''ME means Mid-East division'' ''OHA Teams 'Senior Teams' The 'University of Toronto' was one of the first members of the 'Ontario Hockey Association' (OHA) which was formed in 1891, The school played in the OHA through the 1901-02 season, after which it joined the new 'CIAU. The senior results have been added to the university season-by-season tables. '''OHA Senior Record (1892-1902) 1891-92 Lost Second Round 1892-93 4th Toronto Group #2 1893-94 1-1-0-2 32-19 2nd Toronto Group #2 1894-95 4-0-0-8 51-25 1st Toronto Group #2 Lost Semi Final 1895-96 3rd Group #2 1896-97 1st Group #4 Lost Final 1897-98 Lost 1st Round 1898-99 Lost Final 1899-00 0-3-1-1 16-27 3rd Group #4 1900-01 Lost Group #2 Final 1901-02 1-3-0-2 3rd Group #2 'Ontario Hockey Association Senior A' 'Intermediate Teams' 'OHA Intermediate Record (1898-1902)' :The Second team from the university played at this level. 1897-98 2-0-0-4 26-3 1st Group 1 Lost Quarter Final 1898-99 Lost 3rd Round 1899-00 Lost 1st Round 1900-01 Lost Group #1 Final 1901-02 2nd Group #7 Additional links (in progress): *1921 OHA Int *1922 OHA Int *1923 OHA Int *1924 OHA Int *1926 OHA Int *1927 OHA Int *1928 OHA Int *1929 OHA Int *1930 OHA Int *1931 OHA Sr B *1933 OHA Sr B *1935 OHA Sr B 'Junior Teams' 'OHA Junior Record (1895-1905)' :The university team was age restricted. :Note: The University of Toronto did not participate every season. 1894-95 1-1-0-2 18-23 2nd Group #3B 1896-97 Lost 1st Round 1897-98 Group #3 1901-02 1-1-0-2 5-9 1st Group #2 Lost Quarter Final 1902-03 1st Group #5 Lost Semi Final 1903-04 Lost Semi Final 1904-05 Group #4B 'OHA Junior Record (1937-38 to 1939-40)' The Varsity Blues formerly operated a junior ice hockey team, that played in the Ontario Hockey Association in the 1930s, but withdrew from the junior loop during the 1939-40 season. Former NHLers Hugh Plaxton, Dave Trottier and Dunc Munro all played for the Varsity Blues. Season-by-season results ''Commemorations 'University Cups' *'1966 University Cup' *'1967 University Cup' *1968 University Cup *'1969 University Cup' *'1970 University Cup' *'1971 University Cup' *'1972 University Cup' *'1973 University Cup' *1975 University Cup *'1976 University Cup' *'1977 University Cup' *1978 University Cup *1982 University Cup *1983 University Cup *'1984 University Cup' *1993 University Cup 'Championships' *OHA Senior: 1921, 1929 *'Allan Cup: 1921''' *CIAU Central: 1907, 1908, 1911, 1913, 1915, 1920, 1921, 1922, 1923, 1924, 1925, 1926, 1927, 1928, 1929, 1932, 1940, 1947, 1948, 1951 *Thompson Trophy: 1940, 1948 *QOAA: 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1962, 1964, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971 *OUAA/OUA: 1972, 1973, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1982, 1984, 1993 *'University Cup: 1966, 1967, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1976, 1977, 1984' 'Exhibition Tour' In 1946-47 the University of Toronto went to Western Canada for a four game exhibition series. Included were the first hockey games ever played between university teams from western and eastern Canada. *December 28 at Winnipeg: v University of Manitoba 2-2 tie *December 30 at Winnipeg: v University of Manitoba 8-4 loss *January 1 at Port Arthur: v Port Arthur Bearcats 7-4 loss *January 2 at Port Arthur: v Port Arthur Bearcats 9-4 loss Toronto Varsity Blues who played in the NHL *Mike Boland *Darren Boyko *Stan Brown *Bill Carson *Bobby Copp *Nelson Debenedet *Ken Duggan *Andre Hidi *Larry Hopkins *Brent Imlach *Gary Inness *Don Keenan *Paul Knox *Ed Kryzanowski *Alex Levinsky *Darren Lowe *Charlie Luksa *Hank Monteith *Hugh Plaxton *Beattie Ramsay *Dave Reid *Kent Ruhnke *Don Smillie *Dave Tataryn *John Wright Pictures Alternate Logos Links 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate A Seasons External links *Official Site *The Ice-Hockey Varsity Blues Tradition Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association Senior teams